Your Eyes
by Giannaa
Summary: "Jared and I are going to get married. He just doesn't know it yet," I stated. My best friend looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Well maybe you should start with something simpler? Like I don't know… eye contact?" Oh if only it was that easy. Jared/Kim
1. EYE obsess

_KIM_

_PLUS  
><em>

_JARED_

_EQUALS  
><em>

_LOVE_

"Kim?"

_KIM CAMERON_

"Kim?"

_JARED AND KIM FOREVER_

"KIM!"

"WHAT?" I snapped, quickly shutting my notebook.

I looked over at my best friend Olivia, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I'm not too much of a snapper, but if she's going to disturb me while I'm daydreaming about… _him_… then she's going to get snapped at.

"Sorry… I… uh… the bell rang four minutes ago," Olivia said.

I looked around the empty cafeteria.

"I thought we got here early?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah but that was like, a half an hour ago. Lunch is over," Olivia said, biting back her smile.

I blinked twice, staring at my unopened lunch box, "Crap."

"Yeah so… we should get to-"

"CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR ENGLISH!" I yelled, jumping up. English was the only class I had with _him_. Jared.

"Bye Liv, see you in gym!" I called, heading out the door.

So as you can see, this is a little more than a crush. I am super, mega, jumbo _in love _with Jared Cameron. And English is the only class we have together because you see, I'm what you call "gifted." I mean, just because I could read before I could walk doesn't mean I'm super special or anything, but according to La Push High School, it does. So I am in an English class a year above me. And Jared is what you call "under average," so he is in an English class a year below him, along with all his other stupid- I mean underdeveloped friends. And so fate has brought us together to be in the same class _and _sit next to each other! He just doesn't know I exist… _yet_.

I do have a genius plan for him to notice me and then we can run away together, I just have to come up with it first. Or he actually has to show up for school… Unfortunately for me, it's been two whole weeks and I haven't been able to see Jared. This is a devastatingly sad tragedy for me, as you can probably see. Personally, I think Jared has mono because Allison Hills had it and she's a junior and I heard from Jess Evans that Allison hooked up with Kevin Turner who hooked up with Amy Sanchez who "supposedly" hooked up with Jared. _My _Jared. Did I mention Jared was a player?

But one day he will realize that it's me and only me that he truly belongs with. Anyways, enough with my Jared fantasies. My name is Kimberly Carter, I like to be called Kim as you know and I'm fifteen. Uh… and that's it. Oh and I like to dance. But not like, club dancing or party dancing because I feel awkward doing that. I like ballet dancing. True story.

When I walked into English, I was three minutes late and everybody had already taken their seats. They stared at me as I quickly walked to my seat.

"Thank you for joining us Mrs. Carter," Mrs. Reed said snidely, turning back to the board.

I felt myself go bright red and I rested my hand on my cheek, forming a curtain of hair between me and Jared.

JARED?

I didn't dare look, but I could feel his hot presence behind me. No literally, he was like a toaster.

_A toaster?_

Okay, bad analogy but he was really warm and I could feel it even though I was a foot away from him. Back to the story.

I think my day instantly got better at the fact that Jared was back! I mean come one, he could make anyone's day better. He's Jared.

"Okay class, this week we are going to be reading Jane Eyre," Mrs. Reed announced.

The entire class groaned, but I was like _been there, read that!_ Because I have. So, looks like I have no English homework for the rest of the week. Mrs. Reed placed two books on Jared's desk. One for him, one for me. Keeping my eyes on my desk, I saw him set one on my desk.

_Say thank you! Say it, Kim! Say it!_

"Uhmhmbhm."

_Oh Kim._

Well, there goes number 238 attempt to talk to Jared Parker. Another fail, why am I not surprised? But SOMEDAY I will talk to him.

"So he handed you a book and all you said was buhmbm?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, it was more like uhmhmbhm," I said, shrugging.

"KIM!" she exclaimed, face palming.

"I panicked okay?"

"Less talking more kicking girls," Coach Jim told us.

"Yes coach Jim," we sighed. Olivia kicked me the soccer ball from about two feet away. I missed and had to run to catch it and then kicked it back, watching it go somewhere to the right of me and under a bleacher. I'm a dancer, not a soccer player.

"Kim! Here he comes!" Olivia squealed.

I gasped and ducked my head, hiding behind my hair. I felt him walk by me, but he was alone. Usually he has a friend or two walking on either side of him, but there was no laughing or talking and I could tell it was just Jared. A lot of kids used the gym as a shortcut from one side of the school to the other. I looked up at Olivia when I knew he was gone.

"KIM!" she growled.

"What? He makes me shy!"

"Ugh!"

"Sorry, just… help me think of a plan to get him to notice me!" I pleaded.

"Well eye contact would help!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"You're no help," I sighed.

Neither of us had had any boyfriend experience. But at least Olivia can flirt. I am how you say… socially inept? Yeah, that works. I'm not necessarily shy around people (well except Jared) but I usually say something awkward and then… yeah.

"Kim, as your friend, I feel the need to tell you this," Liv said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "Get over him!"

"Never!" I gasped dramatically.

"You're hopeless," she sighed, sitting on another soccer ball.

"Am not!" I said, kicking the ball out from under her butt so she fell on the ground.

"Rude!" she growled as I burst out in hysterical giggles.

"I'm home!" I called when I walked into the house.

"Hey Kimmy!" daddy said from the office, "Go get ready for ballet, we're leaving in ten!"

"Kay," I sighed, trudging up the stairs.

I went upstairs and changed into my leotard and tights. After putting my thin black hair into a bun, I turned my computer on. With five minutes to spare, I logged into Facebook, my sad obsession. But really, who isn't obsessed with Facebook? It's a simple fact of life that if you make a Facebook, you're going to get addicted. But I use my Facebook as a stalking tool for a special someone. Jared. Except I'm too scared to friend request him, so I can only stare longingly at his profile picture. He's with his friends, a huge smile on his face. His unkempt hair is falling carelessly in his face, his dark eyes full of carefree happiness.

It's times like this when I wish I had a mom. Someone to help me with talking to boys. My parents are as helpless as ever. My mom isn't dead, and she didn't leave. Actually, my dads are gay. No mom in the picture. I mean, she carried me around for nine months, but popped me out and that was it. I'm only related to one of my fathers, but we don't know which one. I would guess the Quileute one was mine because my white dad looks nothing like me. But it's only a guess.

But my trusty diary is now what I use to keep all me secrets and emotions in. It's extremely embarrassing because I have my first name and Jared's surname tacked all over it, but whatever. I'll be sure to hide it somewhere if Jared ever comes into my room. _Drool_. I took out my diary and a hot pink pen with a furry, fuzz thingy on top. Plopping down on my bed, I began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_School today was fine. Jared came back, but I didn't say anything to him, except I mumbled something incoherent when he handed me a book. Further embarrassed. I wish so much for him to notice me. I wonder when I'm going to lose hope. This isn't a silly schoolgirl crush, though. I can feel it, it's so much more. I could never talk to my dads about this, they just don't get it. _

_Well, enough sad stuff, this is making me depressed. Off to ballet,_

_Kim "Cameron"_

* * *

><p><strong>So I had this idea in my head and I had to write it!<strong>**Review if you want me to continue!**_  
><em>


	2. EYE am confused

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a pessimistic mood and told myself it was going to be a terrible day. I mean, I couldn't fall asleep the night before, my legs were killing me from the particularly strenuous work out I'd had at ballet, and I woke up late. So after throwing on a pair of jeans and a random shirt, I was rushing out the door and down the street to school. Yeah, I live three minutes away from the school.

In homeroom, I immediately found Liv and took a seat next to her.

"You're late," she stated, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

"Er, yeah I overslept," I shrugged.

"Aww is wittle Kimmy twired?" Liv teased, poking my cheek.

"Shut up," I laughed, batting her hand away.

"So did you understand last night's Bio homework?" Liv asked.

"We had biology homework?" I asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Oh, well uh… go ask someone else."

"Jeez, what do you do when you get home? Your dance class only lasts two hours," she said, "Wait a sec"-gasp-"You're been stalking Jared haven't you?"

"No!" I yelled, looking at the floor.

"Yes you have!" she whispered yelled, "What do you do? Go to his house every night and hide in the bushes?"

"No! I'm not that desperate… yet! It was just on Facebook," I admitted.

"But you're not even friends with him," she said.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Kim!"

"Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind that's all!"

"Fine," she said, looking back down at her book.

"Fine?"

"Fine."

The bell rang and we dispersed amongst the rest of the school. I went to geometry, trying not to fall asleep while walking because that would result in falling over. Which would result in embarrassment.

The morning went by slowly, with me watching the clock the entire time. I was relieved when lunch finally came because I hadn't had time for breakfast. I sat down next to Liv and pulled out my sandwich. No we are not losers who sit by ourselves. We sit with a group of people; we just only talk to each other.

"I'll trade you my fruit by the foot for your gushers," Liv said.

I eyed her Fruit By the Foot, biting my lip. I sure loved Gushers, but Fruit By the Foots were amazing also.

"Throw in your cool ranch Doritos and you've got yourself a deal," I said.

"Thanks Kimmy," she smiled, trading with me.

"Any time Livy," I smiled.

"Don't call me Livy."

"Don't call me Kimmy."

"Touché," she giggled.

"So, you have class with you know who next period," Liv said, nudging my shoulder and winking.

"Yeah," I sighed dreamily.

"Do you have a master plan for today?"

"Eh, I'm probably just going to try as hard as I can not to look like an idiot," I told her.

"I like that plan," she nodded, just as the bell rang.

"See ya in gym girly," I said skipping off.

I felt my heart sink when I reached English and Jared wasn't sitting there. His mono must have come back! Or it was never gone and I got infected! But he never kissed me? Oh but it would be worth the mono just to kiss Jared.

"Pop quiz!" Mrs. Reed called.

"Crap. Uh, can I borrow a pencil?"

I jumped and looked at the person sitting next to me, not expecting anyone to be there. I definitely hadn't noticed Jared's presence this time. That sneaky- _oh his eyes are so dreamy_. I watched them widened slightly and then he smiled at me, like really smiled. And he was actually looking at me, not the wall!

And then I remembered who I was looking at and ducked my head again, rummaging through my pencil case to find a pencil. Quickly, I handed it to him, not meeting his eyes. But I felt them on me _the entire time_.

"Here," I said.

It remained in my held out hand, he didn't take it. What was my pencil not good enough for him? So the erasers pretty low, but hey beggars can't be choosers.

"Um, do you want the pencil?" I asked quietly, braving a quick look at his face. His eyes bored into mine.

He still looked slightly shocked, but he blinked ounce and smiled, "Hehe… pretty," he whispered. Well, you can't be handsome and smart.

"Uh… okay, so here's the pencil," I said slowly, setting it on his desk and turning away from him. Yeah he kept on staring and I don't think he touched the pencil.

"No talking! When I am finished passing out the quizzes, you may begin," jeez this teacher is annoying.

The quiz wasn't particularly difficult, but I know I failed it. You wanna know why? Because Jared freaking Cameron was staring at me the whole time! So of course I felt self conscious and started tucking my hair behind my ear and trying to keep my heart rate under control.

"Eyes on your own paper ladies and gentlemen!" the teacher called, "That means you Mr. Cameron."

There was a silence.

"Jared Cameron if you do not take your eyes off of Kim's paper, I will give you a detention!" Mrs. Reed threatened.

Another beat and then I heard her walk over to us.

"Jared, why haven't you written anything down?" she asked.

He didn't answer and I was too afraid to look over and see him still staring.

"Jared! Pick up your pencil and begin writing this instant!"

_Stop staring. Stop staring. Stop staring. _I liked my fantasies better, the ones where he rode in on a horse and swept me off my feet. This staring was just getting awkward.

"Jared! Go to the office right now! I'm tired of your shenanigans!" Mrs. Reed scolded.

I peeked up in curiosity. Mrs. Reed was standing over Jared with a ruler, glaring. Jared was just looking at me, his eyes glazed over.

I bet he's high.

"Jared! Go to the office! And Kimberly, please keep your eyes on your own paper!" Mrs. Reed yelled.

I'm not exactly a teacher's pet, but I certainly don't like to be accused.

"Just go to the office!" I hissed to Jared, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself.

And just like that, he was standing up and walking out the door. What. The. Fruit loop.

"And he was just staring at you?" Olivia asked, her eyes wide?

"Yes! Oh my gosh it was sooo awkward! And everyone was staring!" I said, mortified.

"So the first words you said to the love of your life were _Just go to the office_?" she asked, snorting slightly.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, but it's pretty funny," she shrugged.

"Your face is pretty funny," I grumbled.

The coach blew his whistle, signaling for us to come inside. Sometimes he just lets us play outside for a while, aka sit on the bleachers and look bored. But at least I didn't have to do anything athletic.

School ended and I walked home quickly, eager to finish my homework before ballet.

"Dads, I'm home!" I called, pushing the door open.

"In here!" dad called from the kitchen. I walked in and grabbed a juice box, sitting down at the table.

"Kim, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" dad scolded, turning away from the stove to put his hands on his hips and raise his eyebrow.

I nearly choked on my juice, "I- you- where- WHAT?"

"He seemed a little persistence, but he was extremely good looking," dad said.

"What are you talking about?"I asked, utterly confused.

"You mean the boy that came to my door about twenty minutes ago and asked for your hand _in marriage _isn't your boyfriend?" dad asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Uh… no?" _What the hell is going on?_

"Hmm… odd," dad mused, turning away.

"Did he… happen to mention his name?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He did in fact, he said it was Jared," dad told me.

I spit out the juice I had been about to swallow, "WHAT?"

"Clean that up Kimmy, that table was expensive," dad told me, "And _Jared _came to my door, asked for my permission to propose, and then these two big guys came running up the driveway and pulled him away."

"Oh… my… gosh…" I whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. One of them came back and told me he'd just escaped from the asylum. They just came and retrieved him. Funny isn't it," dad laughed, "It was weird that he knew your name though…"

"An… asylum?" I wasn't sure how many Jareds there were in the La Push area, but Jared is pretty big and has some big friends so… this is a very odd situation that I don't quite know how to go about. Well, there's only one thing to do when you don't know what the hell is going on.

Call your best friend.

"I'm going to go start my homework," I told dad, sprinting up the stairs.

The phone rang once before Olivia answered.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Olivia screamed into the phone.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled at the exact same time.

"Me first!" Olivia squealed.

"Ugh, fine," I sighed.

"So I was talking to Hannah who found out from Kyle who heard from Jason that _Jared _was running through the hallway yelling that he'd seen an angel and had to find her again!" Olivia said so fast, I barely understood what she said. She sounded out of breath, she doesn't breath when she talks.

"WHEN?" I asked.

"Apparently right after the principal gave him a detention for cheating off someone's paper. Then his friend Paul and this other dude, Sam I think, grabbed his arms and pulled him out of school!" she said.

"OH MY GOD! MY DAD- no the one with black hair-" she gets my fathers mixed up when I talk about them, "TOLD ME THAT SOME BIG, GOOD LOOKING GUY NAMED JARED ASKED HIS PERMISSION TO MARRY ME LIKE A HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

Olivia was quiet for a minute, "Well now you have to talk to him."

"What? Why?" I asked quickly.

"You're joking right?" she asked, "He stares at you all English class, then he's running through the hallway trying to find you and then comes to your door and tries to propose. You don't think that's a conversation starter?"

"No… agh we don't know the angel was me. You know what? No, it's not. It was probably some… I don't know beautiful junior or something. And the proposing thing was probably a joke… " I sighed, falling onto my bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Kim! This could be your chance and you're putting it down! What's wrong with you girl?" Olivia exclaimed.

"I… I don't know… I have to think about this," I groaned.

"Alright, call me if you need to talk," she sighed.

"Love ya girly."

"Love ya."

I hung up and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_So I actually looked Jared in the eye today and now he's acting all weird. I'm a little creeped out and this is so confusing. Olivia says I should talk to him but… I wouldn't know what to say. He's just so handsome and every since he gave me his red crayon in the first grade, I've been in love with him. I know I should be trying to get over him, but I just can't. And why did he try to propose to me? Half of me is saying I'm just crazy and imaging stuff that I want to happen, but the other half is happy because… well maybe he's actually noticing me._

_Tomorrow I'll figure everything out and maybe be normal again… well as normal as I can get._

_Kim "Cameron"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Jared's POV next i think;)**


	3. EYE contact

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I'll try and update more frequently now that schools over. I need reviews though! Oh, and go check out Six Months of Hope if you haven't already!**

* * *

><p>It's funny how quickly the direction your life is going in can change. One minute, I'm moping about the school, wishing that maybe I wasn't cursed with the turning into a giant wolf thing, and the next, I'm prancing through the halls trying to find the angel I had seen. Yes, I literally saw an angel.<p>

Okay, let's take it back a few hours.

_ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS!_

"Can you please turn that down!" I yelled to Paul over his obnoxious radio.

And just to be a jerk, he smirked at me and turned it further up.

"Really?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Paul just shrugged and turned into the La Push High School parking lot. Yesterday sucked because of  
>Sam's stupid order, I couldn't talk to any of my friends. Before all this shit happened, I would have loved all the attention I was getting. Now, not so much. I sighed and got out of the car, ignoring the stares. So what if I grew like a foot and two weeks and was all studly now. Not like I can date any girls, or even have friends. Unless I imprint… and it's supposed to be rare.<p>

"Dude!" Paul yelled, punching me and snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked around, noticing we were in homeroom. Wow, I really zoned out.

"What?" I yelled, trying not to fall out of my chair.

"Here," Paul said smugly, handing me my folder.

I looked down at it and sighed when I realized he had drawn a penis smiley face, "Wow man, that's real nice."

"Yeah well…" he trailed off as the bell rang, "see you in English buddy."

Maybe I'll just skip the rest of the day.

"Hey waddup man!" Jason yelled, throwing a football in my direction.

Instead of catching it and throwing it back like I usually would have done, I dodged it and sat down. I heard a crashing sound. Jason was never the smartest of people. But he was still my friend… well ex-friend. Gosh now I sound like a girl. OMG MY EX-FRIEND PAINTED HER NAILS THE SAME COLOR AS ME! WTF? OMG GLITTER AND PONIES! OMG! They're all the same. All girls are giggly and obsessive and shit.

"Jason! Principal's office right now! And you will be buying me a knew globe!" Mrs. Peters yelled.

I would have laughed.

I would have laughed but also be going to the principal's office with him.

And we would have laughed about it the entire way there then ditch class and go get pizza or something, then shamelessly hit on the waitress.

Now… not so much.

It sucks being a wolf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bla bla bla… rest of my boring day goes by… teachers… work… yeah

_Okay this is where my life gets interesting._

"Come on man, we're gonna be late for English," I said, throwing my pencil at Paul's back. It rolled on the floor and I was too lazy to pick it up. Great, that was my only pencil.

"Chill out dude, I just gotta find my notebook," Paul growled, throwing more random crap out of his locker.

"Haha dude! Why the fuck do you have a scrap booking kit in here?" I asked, touching it with my foot like it was poison.

"Uhh… I think I was supposed to give it to someone… or something," Paul said, "SWEET!"

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"No… but I found a Dorito!" Paul said, holding it up for me to see. And then he ate it.

"That is repulsive," I muttered.

"Don't be gay," Paul said, belching loudly.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I really wanted to punch him but Sam would be angry if we broke the school. Instead, I walked into English late and sat down. The teacher gave me the stink eye and then announced a pop quiz. Groaning, I dug through my pockets to find my only pencil. The one that I threw at Paul and was still on the floor. Well shit.

"Crap. Uh," I looked around anxiously, "Can I borrow a pencil," I said to the chick next to me.

She jumped and looked at me. Nice going Jared, you scared the-

_Oh._

When I was six years old, all I wanted was a fish. I used to beg my mom for one and be good and do a bunch of chores and stuff to get her to give me one. I even had an imaginary fish in a bowl that I would feed and stuff every day. I wanted to name it Donatello after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. On my seventh birthday, I ran downstairs to find a goldfish swimming around in a bowl on the kitchen table. There was a ribbon on the bowl and a card from my mom telling me with every good thing comes responsibility. So I looked at that fish and promised that I would protect it and take care of it with every ounce of my being.

That's what I wanted to say to the girl next to me. That I would love and protect her no matter what. I was absolutely in love with her, so in love that the wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't even talk. I watched her lips move, her beautiful… beautiful lips. Crap Jared, she's talking to you! Say something you idiot! Say something!

"Hehe… pretty," I said, trying not to drool.

And then she turned away from me! I wanted to cry because I couldn't see her face anymore. My heart broke and my eyes fell to the desk and OH MY GOD! She gave me a present! She gave me a present out of the kindness of her heart! This chewed pencil proves she loves me because she gave it to me! She left it on my desk for me! Maybe there's a secret message written in the chew marks. I looked at her face again, trying to figure out what she wanted to tell me by giving me this gift of a pencil. I didn't even want to touch it and ruin it with my dirty hands.

From somewhere in the distance, I'm pretty sure an insignificant person called my name. Possibly. They just didn't matter though. All that mattered was that I never took my eyes off this… this angel again. She peeked up at me, her eyes wide.

"Just go to the office," she whispered to me.

Huh?

Just… go… to… the… office…

Well go is a verb and office is a place so… SHE WANTS ME TO GO TO THE OFFICE! Of course! Anything for you!

And so I stood up and left the classroom. I went to the office, but wasn't quite sure why. So I turned around and left again, deciding just to find that girl. I _needed _to see her. I went back to the place where I saw her, but she was gone! Everybody was gone!

"NO!" I yelled, punching a desk.

I ran out into the hallway, people crowding around me as I tried to get through.

"Has anyone seen an angel?" I called, looking around.

I walked quickly and in a panic, trying to find her.

"Dude!" someone grabbed my shoulders. I recognized Paul. I knew Paul.

"Leave me alone man, I have to find her!" I yelled.

"Jared, just calm the fuck-"

He didn't finish his sentence because I punched him in the face.

I kept walking until I picked up a scent. It was magical, like rainbows and love.

IT'S HER!

And so I did what any sane person would have done and followed the scent straight to her house. She didn't live so far away from the school. I got to the door and decided to be polite and knock. A guy opened the door.

"Uh… can I help you?" he asked after some silence.

I took a deep breath.

And then got down on one knee and took her dad's hand.

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," I said proudly.

"Uhhhhh…"

"JARED! Oh we're so sorry sir! We didn't know where he'd escaped to! But that God you found him or who knows what he could have done!" I heard Sam say. He grabbed my upper arms and heaved me up on my feet. Paul took my other arm and they started to pull me away.

"No wait!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"Come on Jared, we gotta get you back to the asylum!" Paul said. He sounded like he was holding back a laugh. Oh great.

"Sorry again sir!" Sam yelled as they pulled me down the street.

When her house was out of sight, I let them take me wherever the hell they wanted. I had no idea where to look for her anymore. We ended up at Sam's place. Emily was in the kitchen, cooking as usual. But this was one time that I couldn't eat.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped when Sam and Paul pulled me through the door.

They threw me onto the couch and stood over me like angry parents.

"Jared, you need to control yourself!" Sam said sternly.

"But but but-"

"No! No buts! Do you know what's going on?" Sam asked.

I thought for a moment. No. No, I had no idea what was going on.

"You imprinted," Sam sighed, "Congratulations."

It all makes sense now!

"Great!" I said, "When can I tell her!"

"First of all, do you even know who she is?" Sam asked.

I thought again, "Her name's… Kim! She sits next to me in English. She's an angel!"

"Alright man, enough with this angel shit. She's a person; she's the same person she's always been before you made eye contact. If you come on to her this strong, you're only going to scare her away. Play it cool, don't freak her out. _And do not tell her about the imprint until you're one hundred percent sure she's ready to hear it_!" Sam said.

I nodded, taking everything he said in. He has an imprint. He knows what he's doing.

"Play it cool," I said, taking a deep breath, "got it."

"Do you think he's got it?" Sam asked, looking at Paul.

"Not in the least bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know Jared's being a little weird right now, but he'll calm down a lot. I promise. Do ya'll like the way I'm writing them? I'm not sure... anyways... REVIEW!<strong>


	4. EYE actually have a conversation

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter in Kim's POV. Hope you like it:)**

* * *

><p>KIM'S POV<p>

"You can do this! Go up and talk to him!" Liv told me, rubbing my shoulders like one of those wrestling coaches, "Just don't do anything weird… or anything that would make him think you're from like another planet or something… or anything that would make him think you're a crazy stalker… or anyth-"

"Okay I get it!" I whisper yelled.

"Good. So basically nothing at all Kimish," Liv said, patting my head.

I snorted, "Well thanks."

"Anytime darling," Liv smiled cheerfully. Well someone's in a peppy mood.

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed. Well someone's not in a peppy mood.

"Sorry!" I whisper yelled at her politely.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're such a kiss up."

"Am not!" I protested.

"Oh you totally are!" Olivia exclaimed.

"SHHH!" the librarian hissed again, death glaring us.

"I'm so sorry about her," I apologized, "She just needs to learn the importance of being quiet in the library."

The old librarian's death glare turned into something resembling a smile and her wrinkles didn't look quite as bad, "Well dearie, I'm glad some youngens can fully understand how crucial good library skills are in our society! Well done Barbra!"

"Thanks!" I whispered cheerfully, giving her a big smile.

I turned back to Liv, who was covering her face with a book. I pushed it down so I could see her expression. Turns out she was only using the book as a cover so Mrs. Ingram wouldn't see her laughing. She doubled over in silent laughter and I had to pull her behind a shelf so the librarian wouldn't get angry at us and kick us out. I was on her good side as of right now and I wanted to keep it that way.

"What is so funny?" I whisper yelled, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"You are _such _a kiss up!" she cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am not," I growled.

"_She just doesn't understand the importance of being quiet in the library_," Liv mocked.

"Okay I don't sound like that! And why shouldn't I be on Mrs. Ingram's good side huh?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing she called you Barbara."

I was quiet for a minute, trying to think of a good comeback.

"Well… she's old! She probably has a bad memory," I defended.

"Kim, she's like 50. She's really not that old," Liv laughed.

"Shut up," I growled, "Remind me again why we're here?"

Liv huffed in frustration, "_Because _I needed to give you a pep talk before you went into the lunch room to talk to Jared!"

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "Yeah that's not gonna happen."

"What! Why not?" she whined.

I sighed, "Sweetie, here's how things work between me and Jared. I don't touch, talk, or make eye contact with him. I admire him from afar and that's it. He doesn't know I exist, but it's an established thing between us."

"Now _that's _pathetic Kim!" Liv said incredulously, "You _love _him! Why wouldn't you want to talk to him?"

"Simple," I stated, "I'd rather he not know exist then think I'm a stuttering, bumbling, spazzy, moronic, oddball of an idiot."

Liv sighed, "You're not any of those things! Well… you do sorta stutter and you trip over the flood and you're pretty odd oh and- wait! That's not the point! No, you're not any of those things!"

"Well I will be around him! I'll go up to him and stutter for a while, then say something stupid, then make up some excuse to leave. That'll be his only impression of me because I'll be too embarrassed to ever say anything to him again!"

"Why are you thinking so negative?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Think of the sad moose story!"

"Oh my god, not that again!"

Okay so one time when Liv and I were in second grade, this lady came to read us some stories. She read us this one story, the only one Liv can remember, where there was a moose who was always thinking bad things were going to happen to him. Like he would be invited to a picnic but not go because he thought it was going to rain. So yeah, he was always expecting bad things to happen, so he missed out on all this fun stuff until one day he was like whatever! And he had a party.

I think a party with a bunch of mooses would suck. I mean, they'll eat some trees, take a shit, and then go home. That's a moose's life for ya. But whenever I tell that to Liv, she says I'm thinking just like the moose and a moose party might be the most rocking thing I've ever been to but I wouldn't know it. I highly doubt that though.

"And then the moose decided that he was-"

"I know how the story goes Olivia, you tell it every other damn day!" I exclaim.

"Well then why aren't you more optimistic? The glass is half full Kim!"

"I know that! I just… Jared makes me so nervous! I just need to figure out how to calm my nerves around him," I told her earnestly.

"Well you got about five seconds to figure that out because he just walked in the library right now."

I whipped around and sure enough, Jared was walking in with one of his buddies. Not one of his old jock buddies. The new one who's always brooding. Pat or something.

"Dude, just talk to her man. Play it cool," I heard Pat or something tell him.

"Aw man I'm so nervous," Jared told him, wiggling his arms and legs. _Hoooooottt._

"Crap!" I whispered to Olivia, "We have to find a way out of here!"

"What! Why? They're obviously talking about you! Stop hiding behind this crummy little bookshelf and go out there! Talk to him," she told me. I had to shoosh her like 5 gazillion times cuz her voice kept getting louder and louder. Sometimes she didn't know how to use her inside voice. Me and Mrs. Ingram should really talk to her about that.

"No I'm not ready!" I hissed.

"But they're talking about you!"

"You don't know that! They could be talking about some other girl in the library," I said.

"Yes, because there are so many other girls in the library right now," Liv said sarcastically, gesturing around to the completed deserted library. Well, except for Mrs. Ingram.

"Maybe he has a thing for Mrs. In-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence," Olivia said sternly.

"Well you never know!"

"Don't be such a baby Kim," she told me. Wow like I was gonna fall for that one. I watched her walk to the edge of the bookcase and peek around. She nodded a few times and looked like she was mouthing something to someone. What the hell?

I gasped, "You planned this didn't you?_!_"

"Pshh no," she said, turning to me and looking guilty.

"You talked to Pat about it didn't you!" I accused, putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay first of all, it's Paul," she sighed, "And maybe we did plan it."

"Are you even friends with him?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, we are partners in Biology. But it was his idea! I just agreed," Liv told me, "Besides, Paul said Jared really likes you, too!"

I felt my eyes go wide, "He said that?"

"Yes! So go out there and get him tiger!" and then she pushed me out from behind the bookshelf at the same time Paul pushed Jared towards me. We sort of met in the middle, him towering over me like a tower. … a tower? Really Kim?

We both looked at each other and laughed awkwardly at the same time.

"Hey," he muttered at the same time I muttered, "Hi."

We laughed awkwardly again in this big ball of awkward and scratched the backs of our necks in unison. And then it got really quiet and I could hear Olivia whisper yelling for me to say something.

"Er… you like the library?" I asked, shuffling my feet a little.

"Er… well… do _you _like the library?" he asked, looking me in the eyes intently.

"It's okay I guess," I muttered.

"Oh yeah. I-I-I think that, too," he nodded.

We both just stood there again. I tried to look anywhere but him while I seemed to be the only thing he could look at. He was burning holes in my skin again with his eyes and it wasn't pleasant, I can tell you that. Unless it's from a ballet instructor, I hate to be too closely analyzed because I get super insecure. I decided to end the conversation before it got any more awkward. So I looked up at him and attempted to smile.

"Well, see you in English I guess."

And then I walked away, right out the door. I went straight into the girl's bathroom, smiling like an idiot as I slid down the wall. Olivia came in ten seconds after me. I know she was yelling at me about something, probably the awkwardness of our conversation. She stood over me, her hands in the air, shaking her head back and forth. But I didn't hear one word that came out of her mouth. I was too busy beaming my ass off at the fact that I'd actually had an actual conversation with Jared! And I didn't throw up!

Olivia may have been yelling at me about what a stupid idiot I was (in a friendly way), but personally, I think we made excellent progress.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim and Jared may be the awkwardest couple in the world right now. Haha I wasn't even gonna write them like this when I first started, but then it got pretty hilarious and so I decided to keep it in. Every couple has their awkward beginning stage right? <strong>

**I uploaded a new story called And She Will Be Loved. It's a Brady/OC imprint story with a twist. Please go check it out and Six Months of Hope, too please!  
><strong>

**Thanks and review! :)  
><strong>


End file.
